evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Regina
"Reality is a prison. Your mind can set you free." -Luna Regina Identity Alias: Sherlock '''D. O. B: '''Nineteen eighty three '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Washington DC '''Occupation: '''Detective Personality At one point a stereotypical 'rich white girl,' and later a quiet academic, Regina doesn't care much for her privileged background. At first she preferred the solitude of books, and being left alone. Later she became more open, due in part to Durden's influence. Perhaps Regina's most prominent trait is her bibliophilia. She is an avid reader, having a particular love of mysteries, though her primary passion is for nonfiction, building her broad knowledge in several fields as a result of earning a bachelor degree in international studies. Regina's intelligence shines through as she identifies languages, and the cultures they come from. She is able to overcome puzzling obstacles she encounters. Regina takes her work seriously, almost to the point of being obsessive, studying endlessly. Before, Regina was timid and unsure about herself. After the Durden case, Regina became more assertive when presented with challenges. She began to display a cold, calculated, and deadly demeanor during times of danger. Regina is also haunted by the events of the Durden case. She began to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder, symptoms of which include flashbacks, recurrent nightmares and even hallucinations. As a result, Regina is restless and impatient barely able to keep still, wringing her hands and tapping her foot, constantly. Regina had never killed prior to the Durden case. After being forced to kill one of the Thralls, Regina was haunted by what she had done, even apologizing later. After the traumatic event, she was emotionally shaken, and she attempted to avoid killing any more. Understanding that it is a necessity to survive, she resigned herself to the ordeal. However, Regina will only do so when absolutely necessary. Regina displays perseverance, and while she shows fear at certain points, even being on the verge of tears, she keeps to the mantra ‘keep moving forward.’ She is willing to do everything she can to help someone in need, even if it is ill advised to do so. Friendly by nature and frequently smiling, Regina is willing to go out of her comfort zone. Regina wants to save everyone, even though she isn't capable of doing so, and feels regret for all she failed to save. Regina blames herself for the Durden case and feels responsible for the disaster. History Luna Regina's father was killed in a car accident before his wedding when she was eighteen years old. Everyone Luna spoke to thought the trauma too much for her because she told them that he had been murdered, and that it was her fault. Luna withdrew from her life as a high-class drug dealer and threw herself into her studies. She enrolled at Quantico, determined to pursue a career as a forensic scientist, in order to prove that her father's death was murder. Luna was acknowledged as a dedicated and fearless investigator with an excellent talent for psychiatry and analysis. But her inability to adjust to the status quo of investigating crimes resulted in the loss of her FBI job, and she then began working as a consultant for the homicide department of the Metropolitan Police Department, and after a few years, as a detective. While working for the department, Luna's co-workers mocked her by calling her 'Sherlock,' for her habit of thinking too far outside the box, and over analyzing cases. She had difficulty accepting the obvious, and for this very reason, missed her partner's growing instability. While the situation with her partner was resolved by the vigilante Mastermind, actually David Johnson, Luna was introduced to a secret world; a world in which seemingly ordinary people were capable of the extraordinary. The Secret is out, and the general public knows about Evos. But the shadowy organizations responsible for keeping that secret were still active. Evos may be common knowledge, but the people pulling their strings are not. There's more going on than meets the eye, and detective Luna Regina intends to drag the truth, kicking and screaming, into the light. Miscellaneous (Optional) Regina took gymnastics when she was younger. As a result, she is quite athletic and even acrobatic, practicing parkour regularly. In near-peak human conditioning, with the strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and stamina that approach world-class athletes, Regina is able to push herself for hours at a time. Regina is a strong swimmer, and can hold her breath for nearly ten minutes. Regina learned how to pick locks as part of her FBI training. Regina has some experience in first aid, though she is by no means a doctor. She is able to tend to her own injuries near EMS level. Regina also shows resourcefulness, using whatever is about. Regina is able to use her environment, throwing dirt and swinging rocks where necessary. Regina has a broad knowledge base of international cultures, histories, and languages. She can also identify the origin and time period of many languages. Regina can also read and speak several languages, including mandarin, spanish, portugese, arabic, and russian. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters (Civilians)